


The only thing I know for real

by AOBlaz



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOBlaz/pseuds/AOBlaz
Summary: 雷电看到山姆的第一眼就有种不好的预感。
Relationships: Raiden/Samuel Rodrigues
Kudos: 5





	The only thing I know for real

**Author's Note:**

> 提及固蛇雷电/熔点蛇雷电  
> 提及未成年性行为  
> 没有什么中心论点的流水账

雷电看到山姆的第一眼就有种不好的预感。  
他这些年过的日子有些艰难——不是说Marvick是个压榨员工的公司，他从未这么想过。他在选择了这条道路之后开始学着热爱自己的“工作”。 在他与索利德分开并在不久之后得知他的死讯时他觉得悲伤而空虚，但这份工作至少给了他一个生活的目标。不管是杀戮，亦或是保护，雷电试图为自己的行为找到一个理由。他称之为正义，而山姆的出现打破了这份他小心翼翼维护着的安宁假象。  
“他说的没错，”雷电的脑子里，他身体上仅剩的属于他的部分里盘旋着恶魔的低语，“你就是那样的人，你热爱杀戮，混乱，痛苦和鲜血，正义不过是个欺骗自己的幌子，而你，雷电，你从来都只是个属于战场的恶魔。”  
曾经他只是为守护索利德而挥刀，那时他一腔热忱，忠诚而纯洁。他伏在索利德脚下恳求他不要离开自己时早已在心中发过誓要斩杀一切胆敢阻拦在这男人面前的敌人，他也曾这么做到过了，不管代价是手臂，身躯，还是被利刃穿透身躯的疼痛，他保护索利德完成了他的目标。但现在他死了，雷电为自己寻找到的代替品，所谓的正义未免太过虚无而泛滥。  
巴西人取了他一只眼睛和一边的手臂——那对雷电来说不算什么，人造的躯壳不需要多长时间便可以重生甚至变得更完美。但他同时也取掉了雷电脑子里本就不够牢靠的那根保险丝，他感到混乱，迷茫，而那些突然出现在街道上空的山姆的影像无疑加重了他的症状。  
杰克在他的耳边喃喃低语。  
“睁开你的眼睛看看吧，杰克。”  
他脑子里那个声音尖锐地笑了，和着山姆低沉甚至算得上温柔的声音一起搞得雷电头脑发昏，他咬着牙试图让自己清醒些，至少足够转过身面对即将到来的威胁。  
“或者，听一听。”  
雷电不知道他是如何挥动自己的刀取走那些人性命的，他们挡在面前了于是只能杀掉，而不是因为什么所谓的行使正义。他听着那些人的呻吟和哭泣，他想起来他的战场，他被称为白色恶魔和开膛手杰克的日子，想起来那些白天和夜晚，血，疼痛，杀或被杀，还有更多——  
“不是那么非黑即白了是吗？”  
他抬起头看向如同砸烂一面镜子一样打碎他平静世界的武士，山姆扛着刀向他走来，他在笑，而雷电也想笑，他紧盯着山姆深褐色的眼睛试图从中寻找到什么。他的信念？或是他的理想？但是他现在什么也看不清什么也听不见，恶魔在他的耳边大笑，他低着头，顺从着恶魔——顺从着他自己，将渴求疼痛的欲望灌注四肢百骸。  
世界不是非黑即白的了，世界现在是红色的。  
他其实不明白山姆为什么要这么做，他们分明是敌人，而开膛手杰克对他们而言无疑更为棘手。雷电踢开季风的尸体，而下一个是焚风，他还没有忘掉自己到底要做什么，而杰克做这工作看起来更快更好。他帮助Dok运走那些无辜遭受和他相似命运的孩子，偷了辆摩托也没忘记在一边写上自己的联系方式，然后在他看见路中央阻拦他去路的山姆和刃狼时，他觉得自己或许找到想要的答案了。  
“战争就是报酬，杰克，不为钱财，而是理想。”  
雷电知道他的意思，鉴于杰克有和他相似的灵魂。武士拔刀上前，他举刀迎击，红色和蓝色的刀刃撞在一起激出火花，震得雷电手腕发麻。他离山姆的脸只有十公分的距离，而这一次他看清了他的眼睛，那双褐色眼睛里只有对战斗的渴望。他们棋逢对手难分伯仲，村雨的刀锋咬进他身体里时他甚至都不觉得疼，反而只是更激起斗志。雷电感到人造血液冲着他的太阳穴突突地跳，他向山姆冲去，一刀斩在他握刀的手上，武士刀飞了出去，山姆打了个趔趄，而雷电抓住了这难得的破绽反身抬腿勾住了武士的脖子把他拉倒在地上，随后一个翻身把他彻底制在身下。  
山姆咧开嘴笑了，雷电的刀抵在他喉咙上却始终没刺下去，他喘息着，看着武士的手指沿着他的刀身向上抚摸，用几乎是诱惑的姿态推着刀背向上，在他的下唇上划出一道血痕。  
“你赢了，漂亮男孩，我随你处置。”  
雷电把刀刺在山姆脸侧的土地里，俯下身吻住了他的嘴唇。  
或许征服欲杀戮欲和性欲都是同源的，他品尝着山姆嘴唇上人类血液的味道又毫不犹豫咬下去。他知道他的牙齿会让山姆痛得要命而他就是想这么做，人类的血液和半机械人的人造血一点也不同——至少它是热的。  
山姆的手掌托住了他的大腿，他只有半秒钟的愣神随即反客为主，舌头插进雷电的嘴里吻得他忍不住呜咽起来。他不是没有和男人接吻过，索利达斯的吻毫不在意他的感受，粗鲁又蛮横；索利德的吻温柔而克制，他从没敢让杰克接受过他的吻；而山姆，山姆正像科罗拉多州的夕阳还有干燥的风。武士把上半身支起来一点，雷电克制不住地把身体送进他的怀里，想要得到更多的触摸，更深，更加粗暴甚至疼痛的性爱。  
“你真让我惊喜，”巴西人和他分开些，嘴唇擦着他的颧骨，吻他脸上没露出多少的看起来还像是皮肤的部分，“杰克，开膛手杰克，你是这样的人吗？”  
“我就是这么被训练的，”雷电轻声念叨着，他的下巴靠在山姆的肩膀上，双手搂住他的脖子，感受着山姆的手往更隐秘的地方伸过去，“快点，我赶时间。”  
“训练？”山姆扬起一边眉毛，他摸索着试图卸掉雷电双腿间的装甲，记忆中他曾经和半机械人娼妓上过床，而这种量产型的部件对于男性或者是女性半机械人来说恐怕都一样，“谁训练过你这个？和人上床？”  
杰克哼了一声，“杰克是爸爸的乖孩子……”他用装出来的梦呓一般的语调说出这样的话，随后在山姆耳边冷笑出来。他随着杰克一起埋葬的那些糟糕记忆全都从他脑海深处翻出来，他必须乖乖地张开嘴含着那些男人们的阴茎，在皮鞭落在大腿上时计数并说谢谢，忍耐其他人玩味的笑容和下流的话语。他渴求痛苦——不仅是刀刃刺进身体时的痛，还有阴茎粗暴开拓穴口时的痛——的祸根也许在那时就埋下了。  
他从未对索利德说过这个，就算他还活着也不会说。他不想让索利德知道杰克的存在，知道杰克——雷电拥有一个越痛苦就越兴奋的扭曲灵魂。他和索利德缓慢地接吻，缓慢地做爱，如同敬仰神明一般敬仰着男人的身躯，曾经他觉得那就够了，他可以强压下那些如同羽毛拂过脚掌一样存在稀薄又难以忽视的欲望，或者在独自一人时用别的方法满足自己。但杰克说那不够，那远远不够，在他拥抱着山姆的时候那些被压抑扭曲的渴求如同洪水决堤一般喷薄而出。  
“你到底想不想操我？”雷电揪住了山姆的头发，男人咧嘴一笑，扶着雷电的腰一个翻身把他压在了身下，注视着雷电略有些慌张的眼睛。“我可没有那种奇怪的癖好，小美人。”他说着，一边用手指抚摸雷电的上唇，“对我来说做爱和杀人有点类似——只为了自己的满足而做，其他的都不在考虑范围里。”  
“告诉我，你曾在性爱中满足过吗？”  
雷电有一瞬间的愣神，而山姆的手这时也完成了他的工作，他下身的护甲和雷电的一起被丢到一旁，阴茎前端顶着半机械人下身那处狭窄而隐秘的腔口——为了满足最基本的需求而给他们装备的泄殖腔一般的穴口，没有润滑，太硬，会痛，但山姆不在乎，雷电也一样。巴西人不紧不慢，他在等雷电的回答，而雷电根本不知道这问题的答案是什么。  
“我不知道……”他艰难地、慢吞吞地开口，身体因为渴望而贴着地面滑动，“我不知道。”被强迫的性爱，如同献祭自己给神明一般的性爱，雷电不知道这算不算做满足，就如同他曾经不知道以行使正义为名的杀戮是否会令他满足一样。山姆叹了口气，他压低身子又给了雷电一个吻，缓慢地把自己的阴茎插进了雷电的身体里。  
“那你还算走运，我床上功夫很不错的。”  
他开始缓慢地抽送起来，雷电皱起眉，并不激烈的摩擦感也足够让一个被肾上腺素充满了的身体起反应了。他屈起腿，夹住山姆的腰，膝盖挂在他腿侧的外骨骼上，在山姆抬起头结束亲吻的时候下意识伸出舌头想要更多。他不知道什么能使他满足，但他知道在如同被从内而外切开翻出来地审视自己不堪回首的过去之后，他渴望一些安全感，渴望山姆的手臂和压下来的胸膛。山姆意识到了这一点，他稍微把雷电抱起来一些让他的肩背靠在一边的石头上，一手搂着他的后背借力顶弄着。他不知道半机械人的泄殖腔里究竟是不是有敏感点就像他也不知道女人的阴道里是不是有敏感点一样，但他能看出来雷电的喘息变得急促，脚跟敲着他的后腰像是在索求更多。  
“用力点，你这个……”雷电的眼睛因为电流一般流向全身的快感而眯了起来，他想找个词咒骂山姆但机体过热让他的大脑运行速度跟不上了。山姆咧开嘴，猛地往里顶了几下，享受雷电脱口而出的惊叫和扣进他肩部外骨骼里的指甲。他把遮住雷电左眼的眼罩挑开，嘴唇吻着他的眼皮，更重更快地向雷电身体里捣，逼迫雷电从喉咙里挤出来更多的呻吟。  
“你喜欢这样吗？”他又吻杰克的脸颊，一直向上到额头和发旋，“用，力，点，漂亮男孩，你喜欢痛吗，我和你决斗的时候、我的刀砍进你身体里的时候，你会因为这个而高潮吗？”  
雷电呜咽起来，他的腿已经快没力气了，只是绵软无力地挂在山姆外骨骼的凹槽里，手臂却还紧紧地搂着山姆的肩。阴茎在他身体里抽送的感觉像是温热的水积在他的小腹里，他因为快感而止不住地痉挛，闭着眼睛几乎快要哭出来了，他想要山姆操得更深，他忍不住说出口还带着哭腔，而山姆一字不差地照办了，每一下都正好顶在雷电想要的那个位置。或许是线路板的交接点，或许是人造神经元的转换中枢，雷电不知道，他只知道他喜欢这样，而顶在那里就快让他高潮了。  
“山姆，”他小声叫着，“我喜欢这样……我……”  
他呛咳着，浑身痉挛着到达了顶点，山姆享受着他肌肉挤压的感觉，然后从他身体里退出来射在他小腹上。他们又拥抱了一会，直到山姆懒洋洋地拨了拨雷电的头发，“你刚刚还说你赶时间。”他笑着，而雷电猛地坐起了身子，露出如梦方醒的神情来。他爬起身，打了个趔趄，摇摇晃晃地往摩托那里走过去，山姆跟在他身后，在他骑上摩托准备出发的时候叫出了他。  
“嘿，”武士把自己的刀解了下来，丢到雷电的怀里，“拿着它吧。”  
“为什么？”雷电皱起了眉，山姆耸了耸肩，接着又露出了他标志性的笑容。  
“因为我想。”  
杀人也好做爱也好，馈赠也罢夺取也罢。  
“听从你的内心，杰克，我们还会见面的。”  
雷电点了点头，山姆后退半步，看着雷电载着刃狼一骑绝尘而去。夕阳刚好就要落下去了，武士转过身，半握着拳做了个标准的居合收刀，随后在科罗拉多沙漠的风尘中转身离开。  
“祝你好运，我的开膛手杰克。”

END


End file.
